


tummy troubles

by pewpewjun



Series: pewpewjun @moantwt Fest Collection [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, Filthfest, Filthy, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Messy, Piss, Scat, Shit, Shit Eating, Stomach Ache, Vomit, Vomiting, Watersports, We are all disgusted, Yeonjun is disgusted, diarrhoea, i am disgusted, this is disgusting, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewjun/pseuds/pewpewjun
Summary: Following a particularly raucous afterparty following one of the many end of year award shows, Yeonjun isn't feeling the best and runs to the bathroom. Hueningkai goes looking for him a few minutes later, and incredibly disgusting events ensue.⚠ this contains disgusting content containing (but not limited to) scat, vomiting, watersports, shit eating and vomit eating ⚠
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: pewpewjun @moantwt Fest Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	tummy troubles

**Author's Note:**

> this is disgusting. i know it's disgusting. read the damn tags. thank you. *hides in shame and disgust*
> 
> this is kei's fault. blame kei.

Yeonjun throws himself into the bathroom stall and collapses onto the floor, the tiled room filled with lewd retching sounds as he vomits into the toilet bowl. He pushes his hair back as he throws up, making sure not to miss the toilet and making sure not to get anything in his hair. A little vomit stains the lapel of his expensive black suit, but as he continues to throw up, he doesn’t have the time to care about a little staining his jacket. His jacket hangs off of his shoulders and his tie hangs loose around his neck, leaving him looking incredibly messy when combined with his messed up hair and bloodshot eyes.

Along with the vomit staining his lip and chin and his watery eyes, he feels a worrying pressure in his stomach, although his mind is soon taken off of it as he vomits once more, emptying the remains of what’s in his stomach into the toilet bowl. Everything’s blurry as the alcohol already in his system continues to cloud his vision, and whilst his throat is being burned by the stomach acid in his putrid vomit, leaving him in considerable pain, he’s too out of it to care. 

“Yeonjun~hyung?” Hueningkai’s warm voice calls from the doorway “are you in here?”

“Y-” Yeonjun goes to reply, but is interrupted by yet another bout of vomiting.

Hard footsteps echo through the room until Hueningkai’s lowering himself down to kneel behind Yeonjun in the far stall. He rubs his hand on Yeonjun’s back, tapping it softly and encouraging the boy to bring up what he can. Hueningkai’s face is a mixture of concern and disgust, although he does feel a deep warmth pooling within his stomach. He doesn’t know what it is. 

He can’t distinguish between arousal, sympathy or his own sickness, but the warmth spreads to his chest, and his heart rate increases rapidly. There’s just something about Yeonjun, looking so vulnerable, so exposed, so desperate, that stirs all kinds of unusual feelings within the maknae.

Finally, Yeonjun raises himself from the toilet bowl, looking up to Hueningkai and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hueningkai looks back down at him. Yeonjun looks disgusting. His face is a sickly shade of yellow, his eyes are red and pouring with tears, his lips are puffy and stained with vomit and the tips of his messy hair are soaked with a mixture of his vomit and the water from inside the toilet.

Hueningkai’s never seen him quite this fucked up, although he can’t deny that the scene is somewhat worrying. How are they gonna get him back into the company van after the show without a journalist or fansite seeing them and catching a photo of Yeonjun in this state? How much alcohol has he actually drunk? How on earth are they gonna perform again tomorrow when Yeonjun is obviously going to have a crippling hangover? Hueningkai’s questions are suppressed by the putrid taste of vomit and the sensation of warm lips being pressed against his.

The boy almost pulls away, but as Yeonjun takes Hueningkai’s face between his hands and continues to kiss him, he can’t help but begin to kiss back. Perhaps it’s his own alcohol consumption clouding his judgement, but there’s something disgustingly addictive about the taste of Yeonjun’s vomit, and as he dares to press his tongue between Yeonjun’s lips and into his mouth, the taste only grows stronger. Both of the boys have their eyes shut, leaning down onto the messy bathroom floor and continuing to make out, but amongst their desperate, sloppy kissing, Hueningkai manages to push the door over, although not lock it, and attempt to hide them both.

Yeonjun’s too intoxicated to even notice it coming. As his lips work at Hueningkai’s and his hands press against the boy’s chest, he throws up again. Half of Yeonjun’s vomit splatters out of his mouth, spraying down onto Hueningkai’s chest and soaking his shirt, whilst the other half fills Hyuka’s mouth, and the younger boy has no choice but to swallow it all. Yeonjun pulls back to apologize, but, too lost in their making out, Hueningkai pulls him back in and immediately shoves his tongue back into his hyung’s mouth.

In between sloppy kisses, Yeonjun continues to retch and gag, and more of his vomit pours from his throat. The taste is vile, and the burning sensation of the boy’s stomach acid in his mouth really shouldn’t turn Hueningkai on as much as it does, but the mixture of bile, saliva and food is a taste unlike any other, something that arouses Hyuka to a degree that he’s never felt before.

The two separate, and immediately begin undressing each other. Yeonjun pulls off Hueningkai’s tux jacket, throwing it aside before beginning to fiddle with the buttons on his vomit drenched shirt. They both continue to strip each other until Hueningkai is naked (save for his socks and shoes) and Yeonjun’s pants and underwear are discarded. Hueningkai nervously reaches down to stroke Yeonjun’s quickly hardening dick. His hand is shaking slightly, and is dripping with saliva and vomit, but the feeling of his own puke on his cock just seems to fuel Yeonjun’s arousal. 

A warm, satisfied moan echoes through the bathroom as Yeonjun feels Hueningkai’s warm mouth surrounding and engulfing his twitching cock. Filthy slurping sounds join the older boy’s moaning as Hueningkai savours the bitter taste of Yeonjun’s quickly leaking precum. Hyuka traces every inch of Yeonjun’s cock with his tongue as he takes more of it into his throat, his sensitive gag reflex causing him to retch and choke slightly around Yeonjun’s thick length as the tip prods the back of his throat.

Yeonjun’s equally vomit-stained hand creeps into Hueningkai’s hair and begins to guide the boy’s mouth up and down his cock. This triggers Hyuka’s gag reflex again, and he winces as he pretty much loses all control of his actions, simply allowing Yeonjun to thrust up, filling his mouth and sending the tip into his throat.

Following a particularly harsh thrust, Hueningkai chokes and splutters, attempting to regain some composure, but Yeonjun is unrelenting with his throatfucking. In just seconds, with a loud gag and yelp, Hueningkai throws up around Yeonjun’s cock. Hueningkai begins to sob as he repeatedly vomits, a mixture of the evening’s dinner and alcohol pouring out of his mouth in a vile mixture of putrid tasting puke. Despite the younger boy’s desperate sobbing, Yeonjun lays back and enjoys the feeling of Hueningkai sobbing and vomiting around his dick, incredibly overwhelmed by the incredible feeling. So showing little consideration for the crying, vomiting boy, once again overpowered by arousal and intoxication, Yeonjun simply continues to use the boy’s throat as a cocksleeve.

Following several minutes of sparse vomiting, choking, gagging and sobbing, Yeonjun yanks Hueningkai up by his vomit-soaked hair and pulls him in for the sloppiest, messiest vomit-filled kiss, savouring the taste of both the boy’s puke and his own precum on his spit-soaked plump lips. It’s overwhelmingly disgusting.

~

Yeonjun pulls away from the kiss, eyes half closed with arousal, lips stained with vomit. 

“Fuck” is all he utters.

“I- Yeonjun~hyung”

Yeonjun groans in response. The familiar warmth in his stomach intensifies, and he doesn’t have an opportunity to give any kind of warning when he realises what’s happening inside of him. With the lewdest, most foul sound, Yeonjun feels his stomach growl and his asshole twitch under the pressure of what’s built up inside of him. In seconds, he releases the pressure inside of him, and a foul-smelling, hot mass of liquid waste pours out of his asshole onto the already filthy, vomit-soaked floor.

The stream is almost unrelenting, and by the time Yeonjun stops shitting, finally managing to control his now-empty bowels, both his and Hueningkai’s clothes are soaked with the revolting mess. The two sit in disbelief for a moment, staring at each other with an equally primal, perverted gaze. Neither of them speak. Hueningkai is the first to move, slowly reaching down and swiping two of his trembling fingers through Yeonjun’s shit and bringing them up to his mouth. Hyuka swirls his tongue around his fingers and gathers all of the waste on his tongue, sensually lapping at his fingertips despite the unbelievably disgusting substance dripping from them. 

Hyuka drags his hand through the mess and begins to stroke Yeonjun’s cock again. The room smells incredibly foul by now, and the stench only increases as the two boys begin to get more experimental with the mess. Hueningkai continues to jerk Yeonjun off, but whilst he does, slowly pushes two of his shit-covered fingers into Yeonjun’s mouth and lets the boys taste his own repulsive mess. Yeonjun’s cock twitches and begins to spray piss over the both of them, soaking Hueningkai’s hand and Yeonjun’s shirt. At this point, the smell of piss is somewhat pleasant when compared to the mixture of other disgusting smells in the air, and the taste only adds to the already revoltingly arousing tastes on both of the boys’ tongues. 

They begin to make out again, this time an even wider range of their own bodily fluids present in the stall, in their mouths and on their bodies. Just kissing and rubbing against each other draws both of the needy boys closer to their orgasm, and both of them are painfully hard underneath each others’ messy touch. They’re entirely lost in each other. In the smell. In the taste. In the feeling. The alcohol is the last thing clouding their perception as their arousal overpowers the both of them. Then amidst their disgusting making out, they hear the bathroom door swing open, and eight different voices echoing through the tiled room. They pause.


End file.
